


Love science

by syredronning



Series: bridge2sickbay [19]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Nerdiness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-22
Updated: 2019-11-22
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:47:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21526225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/syredronning/pseuds/syredronning
Summary: "If there's a fetish show for people like them, it's Big Bang Theory - Galactic Edition."
Relationships: Pavel Chekov/Spock
Series: bridge2sickbay [19]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1542673
Kudos: 10





	Love science

**Author's Note:**

> Challenge drabble written for bridge2sickbay in 2009, rescued from Livejournal. All errors are mine.
> 
> Theme was TV shows, Big Bang Theory.

"My god, it's that time again," McCoy says as he's almost run over by Ensign Chekov.

"Well, you know," Kirk says with a wink.

"I do," McCoy agrees, following the young man with his eyes until he vanishes in Spock's quarters. "If there's a fetish show for people like them, it's Big Bang Theory - Galactic Edition."

*

"Just in time," Spock remarks when Chekov drops down on the couch next to him.

"Of course," the young Russian manages to say, still fighting for breath.

Spock slowly flips through the channels (as if he doesn't know what Chekov comes for), just to enjoy the anticipation of the boy a little longer.

There is _Big Bang Theory_ , but as two of the people who had been scientific consultants for the scripts, they never manage to sit through one of the actually filmed episodes that are full of incorrect statements, for all the work they put into it.

Finally, the image stands still, showing "Weekly lectures from the Vulcan Academy of Science - N-Dimensional String Theory and Subspace Communications, Part VI"

Spock settles back on the couch, his arm around Chekov as the young man leans against him, the first outline of the growing erection visible under his uniform pants.


End file.
